


Wild & Wicked, Sweet & Serene

by sluteearos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AOT Week, Alternate Universe - College/University, Belts, Breasts, Chaptered, College, College Student Eren Yeager, Drunk Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Horny Eren Yeager, Just Sex, Light BDSM, Male-Female Friendship, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Personalities, Nipple Play, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Older Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Personality Swap, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, Vaginal Sex, cloth, tied-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluteearos/pseuds/sluteearos
Summary: As usual, whenever Eren Yeager's relationships are over he heads to your place to drink his sorrows away. Eren has been a long-time friend of yours, and you for many years had been secretly in love with him. Drinking lead to sex, but something is off. Eren doesn't seem like "Eren". He's a lot rougher. What happened to him as you indulge yourself to this pleasure?
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Wild & Wicked, Sweet & Serene

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Aros here! I just want to thank anyone for reading this story. Literally thank you so much. I hope you enjoy it.

-Keep in mind when nice Eren is acting a little rough he is getting taken over

2nd year in college:  
For so many years, you’ve watched him fall in and out of love with people. His smile and affection directed at another. You would imagine his hands gently embracing his partners. And yet all you could do was support him. Your best friend, Eren Yeager was now drunk in your room crying about his recent breakup. As usual, you comforted him, but the only difference now is that he is embracing you, mistaking you for his recent girlfriend.

“E-Eren slower please”, you say with tears filling your eyes.

Your hands are tied onto the wooden bed frame and your ass is in the air with nothing to cover your vulva. “How did it even get to this”, you ask yourself. Let’s go back to 2 hours before all of this.

You’re in a pub with your university friends Hange and Reiner. Other than Eren they’re your closest friends and they pretty much know everything about you. During high school, they found out you liked Eren and have been very supportive, although it seems they never liked him. Your phone rings and you reach into your pocket to pick it up.

“Hello?”  
“Y/n”, you heard Eren crying on the other side saying your name.

“Eren? What’s wrong?”, you ask.

“She broke up with me”, Eren says choking up on his tears.  
“Your girlfriend? Didn’t you guys only date for 2 weeks, what happened?”

“I don’t know, but can I go to your apartment please. Let’s drink, I need to get my mind off her”, Eren says pleading over the phone. You were always weak to Eren’s words so you allowed him. 

“Sure...I’ll meet you there in an hour. I’m out with Hange and Reiner right now.”  
“Please let’s meet up right now. I really need someone”, he says.

“Okay, then I’ll be home in 30 minutes. You know where my keys are, just head inside”

Then, you end the phone call and head back to the table. “Hey, it seems like Eren’s girlfriend broke up with him again. I have to go meet him. I’m sorry.”

“Honey, that man is not a child. You can do better, but go ahead and go I totally understand”, Hange said.  
“She’s telling the truth y/n. But yea go, let’s hang out longer next time”, said Reiner.  
“Thank you so much”, you said.

Then, quickly you grab your keys, phone and jacket. You did your friendship handshake with Hange and Reiner, then left. In your car, you connect your phone to the aux cord and listen to some of your favorite playlists, while driving home. 

28 minutes later you have reached the apartment. You park your car and head up to your room. Your room is located on the 15th floor and number 72A. You place your keys into the keyhole and open the door. Eren hears your footsteps and quickly runs to the door like a dog. His hair is a little shorter than shoulder length and half tied up. About three piercings on each ear and much taller than you. His face is filled with tears as if he has been crying for days. You walk to him and give him a tight hug. He snuggles up to your shoulder and cries. 

After a few minutes, he has calmed down and lets go of you. You put your items down and head to the living room, while Eren runs to the kitchen and brings out the beer.

“So, explain what happened this time.”, you say trying to sound comforting.  
“She said she didn’t like the way I was in bed”

“Great, why did the reason have to be about sex”, you said to yourself while sighing in your head. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Just relax and you’ll find someone who loves you more than just that.”, you said, patting his back.

He flashes you a little smile and drinks his beer. It has been an hour now and you’re totally drunk. You turn to look at Eren and he also seems to be the same. Suddenly, he moves closer to you and grabs your face. 

“Huh, Eren?”, you say confused. He leans in closer and closer to you until your lips are touching his. Your head was running because of the beer and you couldn't comprehend what was happening.

“Baby, your lips are much softer today than usual”, Eren says then lets out a laugh. He places his left hand behind your ear and kisses you again. You couldn't tell if this was your usual dream or reality, but went along with it. The kiss was getting sloppy as his tongue kept pushing and pulling yours. His hand runs along your back until he unclicks your bra.

Eren lowers you down to the ground and tosses your bra aside. His burning mouth meets your nipple and he viciously sucks on it. His right hand pinches and pulls your left nipple, while his left is cupping the one he is sucking on. You bite your lips trying to hold in your moans. 

“Hey beautiful, I want to hear you, so stop biting your lips”, he says. However, you continue to bite your lips and hold in any noise. 

Eren moves down to where your vulva was located and you could feel his hot breath near it. You had a pair of opaque leggings on, to which he suddenly ripped off. You looked down at him and he was licking your vulva with your underwear on top. It made you tingle and impatient. He then moves up and slides hisblack trousers down. Still in his boxers he grinds his cock up on your vulva. 

“E-Eren please”, you beg. 

However, he smirks at you and continues. Your hands cover your mouth and he leans in, licking your hands. Then, he stops and carries you in his arms heading to your room. He lies you on the bed and looks inside your closet for something. He comes back out with a piece of cloth and belt. He ties you to the bed with the cloth and smirks at you. Your dress was undone, your leggings were ripped, and you were tied to the bed. Suddenly, you sobered up and realized it wasn't a dream. 

“Did you like the Eren that was acting like a child to you”, Eren says.

You were confused. Isn’t Eren in front of you, but he isn’t the same. Something is way off. 

“W-who are you?”, you said in a trembling voice.  
“Me? I’m Eren of course. But let’s just say that childish Eren that was here is currently sleeping”

Then, he licks the belt and comes closer to you. He grabs your breast harshly and squeezed it. “Ah”, you let out a moan.

“Instead of this, why don’t you do me a favor”, Eren says. He stands up, his trousers unzipped and all. He slides his cock out of his boxers and stands right in your face. 

“C’mon I know you’ve been waiting for this”  
You turn your head away and he’s angered. He gets on top of you and now his cock is right in front of your face. 

“Suck it”, he says glaring down at you. You shiver and decide to obey. Your mouth opens and the tip enters your mouth. He lets out a small groan and somehow it makes you become even wetter. Then, he holds onto your head and shoves his cock deep down your throat. He continues to rock his cock back and forth in your throat. As he comes in your mouth, you also came. Your juice came running out of your pussy making him laugh. 

“Aren’t you a little slut”, he says slapping your pussy. He turns you around and grabs the belt he put to the side. 

“N-no not that please no I don’t want that”, you said pleading him not to do anything with the belt. But, he doesn’t listen. Eren, with the belt, slaps it across your ass leaving a stinging pain. He does it over and over again. Somehow you were dripping wet though, getting off from the pain. Finally, he stops and kisses those marks made. 

He then sticks his fingers inside your pussy and fingers you savagely. Your head was a mess from all that’s happening and all you knew was the pleasure. Then, he pulls his fingers out and using his mouth teases and sucks onto your clit. 

Finally, he slides out from under there and with his bulging hot cock he roughly thrusts it inside in one movement.

“AHHHHHH mfpfff hn ah ah”, you moan out. 

Your eyes were filled with tears, your pussy was drenched, your ass hurt, your nipples hurt, and now you have a cock filling you up. Eren’s hands are squeezing your breast as he rams deep inside your pussy. You had no more energy to bite your lips and now your moans fill the room. As he continues to ram his cock inside you he bites your shoulder leaving a bite mark on you.

“F-fuck you’re so much better than all the girlfriends this man had”, he said nonchalantly. At the time, you were too indulged in the sex that his words had to no meaning to you and just kept moaning in pleasure. 

“Be My Slut, you’re enough for me”, he says.  
“J-just cum”, you said out of energy.

Your words made him move much faster and rough. You could feel the vibration everywhere and was scared of the pleasure you felt. Then, finally he cums. Letting it out inside you. He pulls out and unties you. He places multiple kisses on your body and lips, leaving a trail like he was calling you, his. Ultimately, he hides his face in your breasts and his arms hugged around your waist and fell asleep. You were too exhausted for anything and also fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Aros again! I'm so happy you reached the ending. If you can, please leave a comment on how to improve or any ideas for future works. Also, what you liked about this story. Have a nice day:)


End file.
